


A Certain Kind of Tutoring

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Is Millicas underage since he's a Devil or...?, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Millicas Gremory and Koneko Toujou are friends. That's what everyone believes at least. In reality it's a bit more than that.





	A Certain Kind of Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first work on the Archive. Hope you enjoy.

''Koneko-chan... should we really be doing this?''

''Mm. Now come on, before dinner's ready.''

Millicas complied, letting Koneko tug him towards his bedroom. His face was red from embarrassment, though thankfully nobody was around to see him blushing.

This was a routine thing for them, ever since Sirzechs proposed the idea in the first place. His old math tutor was on sick leave, and Millicas wasn't keen on other tutors since they always acted like he was a god, and he found it a bit much to deal with. So, Koneko volunteered to take over until his old tutor came back.

Somewhere along the way however, their relationship progressed past friends, and became more... affectionate. Koneko was going into heat, unbeknownst to all but them two, and he was curious about the opposite sex... so, they began to add a little game to his tutoring sessions.

The creaking sound of his large bedroom doors opening drew him from his thoughts, and the young lad watched as Koneko walked over to his large king-sized bed, putting a maths textbook on the covers while he locked the doors. The walls were soundproof, so he didn't have to worry about being heard. The room was fairly simple in design, with red walls that had vertical golden lines.

''Let's start.'' Koneko said, a light blush on her pale cheeks.

He gulped and nodded, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. In front of him Koneko reached down to her skirt, unbuttoning it and letting it drop to the floor with a soft thud. Despite his gentlemanly attitude he couldn't help but stare at her smooth creamy legs and innocent white panties, where he could make out of the faint shape of her pussy through the fabric.

Koneko gave him an expectant look, and he reluctantly unbuttoned his own trousers, pulling them off and kicking them to the floor, leaving him in a pair of light red boxers before leaning back on the bed. She took a step forwards before climbing on top of him, straddling him so her panty-clad pussy was all but pressing against his swiftly-hardening dick.

He watched as she reached over, picking up the large textbook with ease before speaking. ''450 times 5.''

''2250.'' Millicas answered hopefully.

His hope was not unfounded, as she nodded in affirmation, before slowly rolling her hips forward, making him shudder slightly as he felt her grind against him.

''400 times 11.''

''4400.'' He replied, exhaling as she rocked her hips a second time, this time with slightly more pressure against him.

''700 divided by 10.'' Koneko asked, blushing slightly.

''70...'' He answered diligently.

Koneko nodded again, but this time one hand moved to her shirt, taking off the first few buttons. ''700 times 2.''

''1400.''

Several more buttons came undone, letting him view her petite torso, her small chest hidden behind a white bra. After a moment of deliberation she just unbuttoned the last one too, before shrugging her school shirt off her shoulders, letting it drop onto the floor behind her. He took a moment to take in the sight of her smooth skin, almost wanting to reach out and touch it, but knew she would be unhappy if he did. Not until he had finished their game.

''6500 times 3.'' She mumbled, face flushed in both lust and embarrassment.

''19,500.'' He answered, groaning as she rocked her hips. This time she didn't stop, instead continuously gyrating her hips in slow motions, and he could feel the dampness through the underwear separating them.

''500 times 10.''

''5000.'' Millicas said, biting his lip to suppress his groans. He wanted so badly to just reach up and touch her, to feel her body, to hear her moan as he played with her.

''2 plus 2.'' Koneko breathed, not even going with a difficult one anymore.

''4.'' He replied eagerly, eyes lighting up as she reached up and undid her bra, tossing it off to the side.

''4 plus 4.'' She asked,, biting her lip.

''8.'' Millicas stated and she nodded, stopping her grinding suddenly much to his displeasure.

She raised herself up slightly, her legs shaking, before pulling her now-wet panties off one leg at a time, letting him get a perfect view of her bare pussy before she tossed them off to the side. Now fully naked, Koneko grabbed his own boxers, pulling them down to his ankles without delay before tugging them off his feat, pausing to stare longingly at his stiff erection. While he didn't have anyone to compare to, he had a feeling he was fairly big. Big enough for someone as petite as Koneko at least.

Koneko sat back down, straddling him, only this time her bare pussy gently pressed against his throbbing penis. It twitched at the feeling, and he actively had to resist the urge to take her right there.

''Please, Koneko-chan... I can't hold on much longer...'' Millicas whined.

''After this last question, Millicas.'' Koneko muttered, cheeks a bright red now as she slowly dragged her hips forth, teasing him to the end of his rope. ''5000 plus 5000.''

''10,000!'' He answered immediately.

''Correct-'' Was as far as she got, before he acted.

Filled with lust and his patience at an end, the young lad grabbed her by the hips and flipped them over, prompting Koneko to yelp in surprise before her back hit the soft covers. Less than a second passed before Millicas was kneeling in front of her, his dick lined up with her bare pussy before thrusting inside.

''M-Mmph!'' Koneko moaned as she was penetrated, ''M-Millicas!''

His thrusts were strong and quick, pounding her pussy as he held her by the hips, making her petite body shake with each movement. She could feel him pushing inside her, spreading her insides open as he fucked her. She had made herself extra sensitive with her teasing, and now it came back to bite her, as she found a familiar feeling bubbling in her lower half.

She tried to tell him, but was so lost in her moans her words were incomprehensible. His eyes were locked onto her pussy, watching as his dick disappeared inside with each thrust with innocent curiosity.

''M-Millicas! C-Cum... AH!'' Was all she managed to say before she couldn't take it anymore and she came, body erratically shaking as her orgasm descended. Her pussy tightened around his dick and her mind blanked out for a moment, utter bliss overcoming her.

However less than a few seconds of her orgasm later, she felt a spike of pleasure from her pussy, and she opened her eyes to find Millicas still thrusting into her.

''Millicas... I'm still sensi- AHH!'' Koneko cried out as she was hit by the aftershocks of her orgasm, her back arching as his thrusting prolonged it. ''S-Stop! I-I can't- mmph!''

''Sorry Koneko-chan...'' Millicas mumbled as he pounded her tight pussy, his breathing heavy. ''But you're too hot... I can't stop myself...''

He reached out with one hand, groping her small boobs as best he could, loving the soft feeling of them. Koneko's hands were balled into fists, clenching at the bed covers tightly as she rode out her near-constant orgasm, her pussy burning with pleasure.

Soon he couldn't hold on any longer, feeling his own orgasm approaching, and he began to thrust faster, wanting to feel as much of her as he could. Koneko sensed it, blinding pushing her own hips to match his thrusts, loving the feeling of his dick pushing deep inside her, the adrenaline of nearing climax.

''K-Koneko/Millicas!'' They cried out in unison, before they both came at the same time.

His thrusting slowed, becoming uneven and jerky as he shot his seed inside of her, each shot making her moan dazedly as she was filled up. Nearly a full forty seconds afterwards he slowly pulled out, his sensitive dick tingling before he sat beside her, panting.

''That felt... so good.'' Millicas mumbled.

''Yeah.'' Koneko agreed, one hand tiredly reaching down to her lower lips, moaning as an aftershock went through her. ''You came... so much...''

''So did you.'' He replied cheekily. ''You came twice as much as me.''

She pouted but didn't deny it, moaning softly as she gently began to rub her pussy, the feeling of his warm cum inside her doing nothing to settle her lust down. The action instantly drew Millicas' attention, his dick swiftly beginning to harden again. 

Without delay he acted again, picking Koneko up by the hips before sliding back into her pussy, eliciting a loud moan from the white-haired girl as she was filled. Due to their short statures they were at eye-height with one another, a fact that didn't escape either of them as their lips met in a lustful kiss, fervently kissing as he began to push inside her with slow, deep thrusts.

He groped her small ass as he jerked his hips, loving the lustful mewl she made when he did so. His dick felt tingly, having only came less than a minute beforehand, which only heightened the pleasure when her pussy tightened on him.

''AH! Millicas-!'' Koneko cried out, breaking off from their heated kiss and throwing her head back, arms holding onto his shoulders. ''I feel... so good!''

''Me too!'' Millicas moaned, speeding up his thrusting, jack-hammering her pussy much to her delight.

Her moans filled the room, becoming higher-pitched as she neared her third orgasm, before she came with a shrill cry of 'Im cumming!'. He couldn't hold on any longer either, his body shuddering as he came inside her for the second time, collapsing onto the bed as his legs gave out under him, dick still in pussy.

Millicas stirred from his orgasm first, laying on top of her missionary-style due to their landing. Koneko was still shaking, the aftershocks making her whole body twitch with pleasure and leaving her dazed. He gently rocked back and forth, both of them moaning as gentle waves of pleasure washed over them, their oversensitive nether regions electric after numerous orgasms.

He pulled out, staring down at her petite, sweating form as she panted heavily, her small chest rising with each breath. Her pussy was slightly red from his pounding, cum leaking out of it. The sight alone was enough to get him going again, dick becoming hard for the third time.

Millicas crawled over to her, limbs feeling weak but lust still raging, and gently probed her tender pussy with his dick, prompting Koneko to groan and turn over, lying on her stomach.

''I'm tired...'' Koneko mumbled, and he could hear the pout in her voice.

However he wasn't one to be deterred. ''It's alright... I'll do the rest...''

Without another word he leaning over her, pressing himself against her back and rubbing his dick between her ass, lining up his dick with her pussy before thrusting. The angle made it slightly awkward, but it was enough to push the first half of his dick inside of her, his pelvis pressed against her soft butt.

''Ah...'' Koneko moaned softly, looking at him out of the corner of his eye and pouting. ''Pervert...''

Millicas laughed sheepishly, rocking his hips back and forth as he fucked her, this time more gently and slowly. Soft slaps echoed throughout the room as his hips hit her ass, followed by Koneko moaning as he pushed inside of her – not deep enough to fill her pussy completely, but enough that it sent pleasurable shocks across her body as he fucked her into the bed.

Despite his lust however his body couldn't handle much more, and after only a minute of gently thrusting he felt his orgasm get closer. Suddenly Koneko moved forwards, making his dick slide out of her much to his disappointment, forcing him to sit up. She rolled over so she was lying on her back again, facing him with a glint of lustful mischief inside, legs crossed at the ankles.

''Finish yourself off.'' She said simply, her hand going down to her pussy, moaning as she touched it.

Millicas groaned, his dick twitching. He was so close to cumming. ''Koneko-chan...''

Koneko wouldn't be swayed however. She liked teasing him too much. With that in mind he reluctantly began to jerk himself off, focusing on Koneko's slim body as she fingered herself, three fingers sliding in and out of her slit, quickly picking up speed. Her other hand fondled her small boob, groping it to heighten her pleasure.

''Ah... Koneko-c-chan...'' Millicas moaned, hand moving faster along his own length.

''Mmph...'' Koneko moaned, arms tensing up as she moved faster, legs jerking inwards every time her fingers went inside herself.

In the end they could only go on for a little longer, and Millicas moaned as he came, shooting his seed all over Koneko's stomach, causing the petite girl to cum herself, tensing up for several long moments before relaxing, tiredly removing her cum-stained fingers from her pussy.

X-x-X

Ten minutes of relaxing and recovering from their orgasms later, they finally found the strength to move, albeit neither was in a hurry. They had time before dinner; more than enough to clean up.

Koneko tiredly walked across the room, picking up her panties before sliding them on, sighing exasperatedly as she felt the wetness of them. Guess she wouldn't be wearing them for the rest of the day.

Before she could slide them off however a pair of arms wrapped around her chest... and a slight blush dusted her cheeks as an erection pressed against her butt. ''M-Millicas...''

''I'm sorry... I just can't stop...'' Millicas said shyly, softly grinding against her ass. ''Ah... your butt is so soft, Koneko-chan.''

She blushed. It wasn't the first time he'd said it, but it certainly was the most embarrassing.

''Fine... one more time.''

''Arigato... don't worry, I'll help.'' Millicas smiled, his left hand holding onto her hip to steady them, whilst his right slipped down the front of her panties, rubbing her pussy.

She moaned but let him have his way, grinding against her panty-clad ass for a few minutes while pleasing her. It was like grinding against a pillow they were so soft.

Soon he felt himself coming to his final orgasm, his fingers quickening their pace as he rubbed Koneko off, before she suddenly pulled his hand out and dropped to the ground, kneeling before him. He didn't have time to mourn the loss of her ass before she leaned forwards and took his dick into her mouth, no hesitation as she began bobbing her head, her hand descending into her panties and furiously fingering herself.

''Ahh... Koneko-chan... I'm c-cumming!'' Millicas cried out, holding onto her head as he came into her mouth. She drank it all up, swallowing his seed and hitting her climax a few moments later, her body shuddering as she orgasmed for last time that day.

Collapsing next to her, Millicas smiled childishly. ''Ah... that felt nice...''

''Yeah...'' Koneko agreed, before pouting slightly. ''But i'll be sore in the morning...''

''S-Sorry... hehe...''

[END]


End file.
